List of episodes
This pages lists all of the episodes of 3-2-1 Contact. Season 1 (1980) *Noisy/Quiet: Production & Processing of Sound (January 14, 1980) *Noisy/Quiet: The Ear (January 15, 1980) *Noisy/Quiet: How People & Animals Use Sound (January 16, 1980) *Noisy/Quiet: Music (January 17, 1980) *Noisy/Quiet: Range of Vibrations (January 18, 1980) *Hot/Cold: People's Temperatures (January 21, 1980) *Hot/Cold: Animal and Plant Adaptations (January 22, 1980) *Hot/Cold: How Hot or Cold Can (January 23, 1980) *Hot/Cold: Heat and Work (January 24, 1980) *Hot Cold: Temperatures on Earth/In Space (January 25, 1980) *Fast/Slow: Speed Up, Slow Down (January 28, 1980) *Fast/Slow: Rhythms of Nature (January 29, 1980) *Fast/Slow: Lifetimes (January 30, 1980) *Fast/Slow: Speed and Racing (January 31, 1980) *Fast/Slow: Time and Time Again (February 1, 1980) *Food/Fuel: Animal Food (February 4, 1980) *Food/Fuel: Human Food (February 5, 1980) *Food/Fuel: Growing and Processing Food (February 6, 1980) *Food/Fuel: Fueling Machines (February 7, 1980) *Food/Fuel: The Sun Makes Everything Go (February 8, 1980) *Crowded/Uncrowded: Human Crowding (February 11, 1980) *Crowded/Uncrowded: Optimum Populations in Nature (February 12, 1980) *Crowded/Uncrowded: Contrasts in Densities of Materials (February 13, 1980) *Crowded/Uncrowded: Liquids & Solids (February 14, 1980) *Crowded/Uncrowded: Human Survival/Controlling Densities (February 15, 1980) *Light/Dark: The Sun (February 18, 1980) *Light/Dark: Adaptation of Plants/Animals (February 19, 1980) *Light/Dark: Electromagnetic Spectrum (February 20, 1980) *Light/Dark: The Eye (February 21, 1980) *Light/Dark: Light Sources (February 22, 1980) *Big/Small: Animal Sizes/Scaling (February 25, 1980) *Big/Small: Animal Habitats (February 26, 1980) *Big/Small: Dinosaurs (February 27, 1980) *Big/Small: Volume & Efficiency (February 28, 1980) *Big/Small: How Big is Big? (February 29, 1980) *Near/Far: Seeing Isn't Always (March 3, 1980) *Near/Far: Mapping and Navigating Near Home (March 4, 1980) *Near/Far: Mapping and Navigating Over Earth (March 5, 1980) *Near/Far: Space Travel (March 6, 1980) *Near/Far: Knowing Where You Are (March 7, 1980) *Growth/Decay: Sex and Seeds (March 10, 1980) *Growth/Decay: Human Growth (March 11, 1980) *Growth/Decay: Decay (March 12, 1980) *Growth/Decay: Human Cultures/Land Forms (March 13, 1980) *Growth/Decay: Cycles Upon Cycles (March 14, 1980) *Communication: Human Communication (March 17, 1980) *Communication: Animal Communication (March 18, 1980) *Communication: Machinery of Communication (March 19, 1980) *Communication with Other Species (March 20, 1980) *Communication: Feedback (March 21, 1980) *Forces and Motion (March 24, 1980) *Forces and Fields (March 25, 1980) *Forces: Buoyancy and Gravity (March 26, 1980) *Forces and Machines (March 27, 1980) *Forces: A Spectacle of Forces (March 28, 1980) *Order/Disorder: Regular Patterns (March 31, 1980) *Order/Disorder: The Body – An Ordered System (April 1, 1980) *Order/Disorder: Social Order (April 2, 1980) *Order/Disorder: Disordered (April 3, 1980) *Order/Disorder: Sum of Its Parts (April 4, 1980) *Surfaces: Protection (April 7, 1980) *Surfaces: Shapes and Functions at the Surface (April 8, 1980) *Surfaces: Surface Tension and Bubbles (April 9, 1980) *Surfaces: Surface of the Earth (April 10, 1980) *Surfaces: The Atmosphere—Skin of the Earth (April 11, 1980) Season 2 (1983) *Flight: Flying Animals (October 17, 1983) *Flight: Air Resistance (October 18, 1983) *Flight: Lift (October 19, 1983) *Flight: Thrust (October 20, 1983) *Flight: Acceleration (October 21, 1983) *Sports: Training Analysis (October 24, 1983) *Sports: Time, Rate, Measurement (October 25, 1983) *Sports: Energy Transfer (October 26, 1983) *Sports: Impact Analysis (October 27, 1983) *Sports: Coordination (October 28, 1983) *Survival: Breathing (October 31, 1983) *Survival: Temperature (November 1, 1983) *Survival: Protection (November 2, 1983) *Survival: Energy (November 3, 1983) *Survival: Teamwork (November 4, 1983) *Babies: The Code of Life (November 7, 1983) *Babies: Growth and Development (November 8, 1983) *Babies: Behavior (November 9, 1983) *Babies: Colonization (November 10, 1983) *Babies: Change (November 11, 1983) *Building: Materials (November 14, 1983) *Building: One of a Kind (November 15, 1983) *Building: Standard Parts (November 16, 1983) *Building: Modular (November 17, 1983) *Building: Communication (November 18, 1983) *Shapes in Nature (November 21, 1983) *Shapes and Gravity (November 22, 1983) *Shapes: Streamlining (November 23, 1983) *Shapes: Form and Function (November 24, 1983) *Shapes: Clues (November 25, 1983) *Water: 3 Phases – Gas, Liquid, Solid (November 28, 1983) *Water: Medium for Life (November 29, 1983) *Water and People (November 30, 1983) *Water: Distribution (December 1, 1983) *Water in the Body (December 2, 1983) *Senses: Taste and Smell (December 5, 1983) *Senses: Sight (December 6, 1983) *Senses: Hearing (December 7, 1983) *Senses: Touch (December 8, 1983) *Senses: Special Sensors (December 9, 1983) Season 3 (1984) Season 4 (1985) Season 5 (1986) Season 6 (1987) Season 7 (1988) Classroom Contact Extras These episodes are also known as "3-2-1 Contact Extra" *The Rotten Truth *I Have AIDS: A Teenager's Story *A Popular Little Planet *Bottom of the Barrel *Secrets of the Code *Down the Drain *Brainstorm: The Truth About Your Brain on Drugs *Get Busy: How Kids Can Save the Planet *What Kids Want to Know About Sex and Growing Up Category:Episodes Category:Lists